Madison Springer
Madison Springer (1992–2013) was a suspect in the murder investigations of four different people before being murdered in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). Profile Madison was a 21-year-old Caucasian girl with long blonde wavy hair and light blue eyes. In her first appearance, Madison wore a golden necklace partly concealed by a pink scarf around her neck. She also donned a pink lipstick and a blue top. On the left side of her top, she wore a Psi Sigma Gamma brooch. It is known that Madison ate frozen yogurt and drank champagne. In her second appearance, Madison wore black strips on the two sides of her cheeks. She also sported a grass stain on the right side of her top and wore the same golden necklace with the design of a butterfly in the middle. It is discovered that she drank sports drinks and ate spicy food. In her third appearance, Madison donned a large white hat, a pink dress with polka dots, and her signature butterfly necklace. It is revealed that she rode horses. In her fourth appearance, Madison donned a pink swimsuit and her signature butterfly necklace, and sported a bite mark on her right shoulder. It is noted that she wore flip-flops, was athletic and chewed bubble gum. Events of Criminal Case Madison was the president of the Psi Sigma Gamma sorority and the head cheerleader of Grimsborough University's Quails football team. She was born to an Amish family, a vital statistic which she wanted to keep discreet at all costs. Murder on Campus After a college student named Rani Goshwalla was found murdered in the college grounds tied up in a bikini, Madison was interrogated since she was the president of Psi Sigma Gamma, the sorority that the victim wanted to join. She told Jones and the player that it was a tragedy and that she really wanted Rani to become a part of their sorority. Later, the team found out that Rani was inside the sorority house the previous night and had called an anti-hazing hotline very late that night to report an illegal hazing. The team then went to Madison to ask her about it as she was the sorority's president. She answered that there was not any hazing that had taken place the previous night Rani was at the party but she had left with all the others. Dead Man Running Madison re-appeared when it was discovered that she was Troy Takiguchi's girlfriend and that she was the head cheerleader of the Grimsborough Quails, a University football team in which Troy was the star quarterback. Madison was deeply saddened by her boyfriend's death and told the team that they were supposed to be couples in the upcoming Prom Ball. It was later discovered that Madison and Troy had later broken up after Madison realized that the victim was cheating on her, and when she started a conversation with him about this, Troy got mad as if it was all Madison's fault. The Devil's Playground Madison again appeared the death of Tom Blackwater, a student at the Grimsborough College. When the team found a page of the bible of the Amish and discovered Madison's writing on those pages, the team needed to talk to her since they realize that her cheerleader/student lifestyle was everything that was not tolerated by the Amish culture. Madison admitted to the team that she was born to an Amish family, raised in the Amish community and when she became of age, "Rumspringa" came and was allowed to leave the Amish territory to walk with the "English" people. The police force later discovered that from Tom's Friendnet account that he and Madison had exchanged a few words between each other. Tom had found out that Madison was Amish, which was something that Madison wanted to keep tightly discreet from the students at the college since the outside world used to mock the Amish people. On the other hand, Madison had also found out that Tom wanted to buy up the Amish land, which was something that Tom wanted to keep secret from the Amish because he had promised Madison that he had changed. While Tom's proposal to buy Amish land made Madison a prime suspect due to her secrets, Madison approached the police later on in an act of cooperation to alert the team about her elder cousin Hannah Hersberger attempting suicide at the kissing spot, thus confirming Isaac Hersberger as her cousin as well. Spring Break Massacre and Madison's spring break photos.|thumb]] Madison then returned to be interrogated by the team after a springbreaker named Aaliyah Banks was found floating in the Grimsborough lake on a pool of blood. After investigating the lake, the team were interrupted by Madison, who told them that she could not be of any help with their investigation, but she really wanted them to go talk to the camera-creep who was trying to zoom in on her breasts. Madison was questioned again when the team discovered that Aaliyah was her main rival for the Prom Queen election. She replied and said that the Prom Queen did not actually matter to her and that she just enjoyed being popular. She further said that she did want to be the Queen of the Prom Ball, but just to see what it felt like to shine, and to be valued for her beauty and charm. Madison then told the team that she would never kill someone over this because she was not raised that way. Murder details .|thumb]] Just after being crowned prom queen, Madison's tiara exploded, killing her on stage beside her prom king, Chad Baker. After closing the crime scene, they sent the body to Nathan, who found a piece of the bomb dislodged in Madison's brain. Because the hallmark embossed on the bomb piece was used by Grimsborough University, he concluded that the killer was a member of the University. The team had also found the broken tiara beside Madison's body. After fixing the tiara, they sent it to Alex, who confirmed that the tiara had been rigged with a homemade bomb, making it the murder weapon. Due to the nature of the bomb, Alex concluded that the killer had electronics knowledge. They then talked to Dean Donna Walker, as the killer would also have had access to the tiara. Relationship with suspects Dean Walker was taking out her anger at sororities for her hazing back when she was a freshman into Madison, and so she often got into trouble for trivial things. Meanwhile, Chad and Madison had been caught breaking curfew the previous days as they were talking about moving their relationship past college, but Madison seemed unwilling to admit to it. Tess Goodwin was also blackmailing Madison and "doing a study on her" after discovering her Amish identity. Killer and motives During the investigation, the killer was proven to be the Rorschach Reaper, a serial killer responsible for the murders of Rani Goshwalla, Lisa Edwards, and Aaliyah Banks as well. They then found the killer to be Tess. 's Inkblot Test.]] Upon arrest, it appeared that Tess had killed Madison so she would intentionally get arrested as the Rorschach Reaper so she could show off "her brilliance". She had also wanted to hypnotize Jones into kill the player, convincing him that he could not live in the shadow of the player forever. Just as a hypnotized Jones was pointing his gun at the player, Ramirez knocked him unconscious and helped the player ship Tess to court. In court, Tess told Judge Hall that the killers she had hypnotized already had the desire to kill based on the results of their Rorschach tests and that the hypnosis was just the final push they needed to do the deed. As a result of the murders she had orchestrated, Tess was sentenced to life in prison with no parole. Trivia *Madison is one of the suspects who appeared in four cases. Case appearances *Murder on Campus (Case #32 of Grimsborough) *Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough) *The Devil's Playground (Case #36 of Grimsborough) *Spring Break Massacre (Case #38 of Grimsborough) *Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough; mentioned) Gallery MSpringerGrimsborough.png|Madison, as she appeared in Murder on Campus (Case #32 of Grimsborough). MSpringerGrimsboroughC34.png|Madison, as she appeared in Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough). MSpringerGrimsboroughC36.png|Madison, as she appeared in The Devil's Playground (Case #36 of Grimsborough). MSpringerGrimsboroughC38.png|Madison, as she appeared in Spring Break Massacre (Case #38 of Grimsborough). MSpringerGrimsboroughC41.png|Madison, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). MadisonLabSample.png|Madison's body. 41 tessjail.png|Tess Goodwin, Madison's late killer. EHersbergerGrimsborough.png|Ezekiel Hersberger, Madison's uncle. HHersbergerGrimsborough.png|Hannah Hersberger, Madison's cousin. IHersbergerGrimsborough.png|Isaac Hersberger, Madison's cousin. CBakerGrimsborough.png|Chad Baker, Madison's boyfriend. TTakiguchiVictim.png|Troy Takiguchi, Madison's late ex-boyfriend. OG_SUS_32_605.jpg OG_SUS_34_604.jpg OG_SUS_36_602.jpg OG_SUS_38_601.jpg 1010175_236781149807717_1535980775_n.jpg Fdddddd.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims